


Frames from Movies That Were Never Made

by djiange



Series: Merlin fanart [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange
Summary: A compilation of some of my 2020 Merlin fanart as (fake) Criterion Collection covers.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin fanart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577680
Kudos: 42





	Frames from Movies That Were Never Made

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to Wim Wenders' thought on Edward Hopper's art: "In front of Edward Hopper’s paintings, I always get this feeling that there are frames from movies that were never made. And I start wondering: what’s the story that is beginning here? What will happen to these characters in the next moment?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Night of the Queen's Coronation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375332) by [djiange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange)
  * [The Night before the Queen's Coronation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404282) by [djiange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange)
  * [Pilgrimage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503270) by [djiange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange)
  * [The Widowed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568226) by [djiange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange)
  * [Gwaine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704468) by [djiange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange)
  * [Chlorine Kissed Summer Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893333) by [djiange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange)




End file.
